Ambassador of Twilight: Titans
by MrHost56
Summary: The first book in the adventures of the Ambassador of Twilight, Switch-Scythe. NOT A TWILIGHT SAGA FANFIC.
1. Making an entrance

Author's message  
Any AoT not written by me will not be considered canon unless the writer asks me specifically for permission.

In the middle of a nameless city, at the stroke of midnight, a boy stands on the roof of a tall skyscraper.

His gaze is on a large T-shaped building on an island in the middle of the city's bay.

"They never did say the name of this city in the show, did they Lobo?"

Behind him a dire wolf with silver armor crept from the shadows.

_I've no love for cartoons, Switch. Only books and tomes_.

The boy smirked, and turned back to his view. "Don't knock it till you try it".

The boy's name is Switch-Scythe, the ambassador of twilight for the scythe-wielders. He is currently in the world of Teen Titans to repair its timeline which has been corrupted by an agent of chaos or control. Either way they were an enemy.

Switch had a very dark persona, with a hooded black long coat, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and black t-shirt. Not that he was gothic or anything like that, it was just the apparel common among scythe-wielders. Part of his job description was stealth, so dark clothing was natural.

But most thought that even black under garments was a bit excessive.

Switch turned his eyes to a group of five teens that were making their way through the city by very different means than most.

One was on a motorcycle, very high-tech and stuffed with gadgets. Two were flying, and two were in a car that looked like it had been built from blue circuit boards.

They were the Teen Titans, a group of young superheroes each with a power all their own.

And right now there were using them for combat.

Slade, an arch-nemesis of the team, hopped across buildings with an unmatched skill for parkour.

Switch smiled, he could probably clear this city in about a minute if he wanted to. One of the perks of becoming a member of the undead.

Switch spoke to Lobo, "Conceal yourself, he's coming."

The two moved back into the shadows as Slade came within range of a normal human's sight of them.

After a few buildings, Slade stopped for a breath on the roof next to the pair.

Switch moved.

Time itself ground to a halt, and the ambassador casually strolled across the rooftop and the space between the two buildings. Right now he was moving with such great speed that molecules weren't displacing fast enough for him to fall. He was literally walking on thin air.

He came up to Slade, picked him by the throat and moved three feet to the left.

Time resumed.

Robin landed three feet to Switch's right, his metal staff hitting solid concrete.

"What the...?" Robin put on a look of absolute confusion as Starfire and Raven, the two who had been flying, caught up to him.

"Hello, Robi-"

Switch dawned his own look of confusion,"Wait, weren't you on motorcycle?"

Robin just stared at him, as did Starfire and Raven.

Slade just hung by his hand in shock.

"Wha-?! How?!" He screamed in fear.

"Oh, shut up!" Switched snapped.

He twisted his arm and, with a satisfying 'pop', Slade's body slumped loosely.

Switch chucked the body to the ground, "Right, now, I guess I have to explain myself."

Switch cleared his throat and began to recite a very well-practiced speech, "I am Switch-Scythe, the Ambassador of Twilight for the scythe-wielders. I am here-" the boy was sent flying into the wall of a stair well by a burst of dark energy.

"Futu!" He yelled as the same energy held him down. He could easily break out of this, but it was the power of Raven. She was an ally, so he did not want to show any hostility.

The young girl walked up to him with a look of curiosity,"Exspecta, fecit vos iustus maledicam Latine?"

Switch smiled, and replied in Latin "Etiam."

He noticed Robin laying a hand on the neck of Slade's body, then jumping up in shock.

"He's, he's..."

"Dead?" The ambassador commented. "Yes, I made quite sure of that."

The three looked at him with hostility.

"Wait, has he manipulated you into helping him by planting those nano-bots in your friends' bodies yet?"

Robin's faced contorted with a flash of anger, "How did you know...?"

Switch let out a breath, "Oh, good. Well I guess you can thank me for taking care of him. That guy would be a pain in the ass."

Raven tightened her grip, "For what?"

Switch smirked, "The fight against chaos or control."

* * *

Switch sat on the couch in the main room of Titan's tower.

Three pairs of Robin's handcuffs, all broken, laid next to him in a small pile.

"You're lucky you didn't bring me to the police station. That would have been a ton of property damage."

All five Teen Titans stood around him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were there now. The green skinned boy was in the form of a Velociraptor, and Cyborg had his arm cannon right in the ambassador's face.

Robin had his staff out, Starfire was charging massive star-bolts, and Raven was chanting in that strange language of hers.

Switch wasn't even the slightest bit concerned.

"All right" spoke Robin, "You are going to tell us who you are and what you're doing here."

Switch just gave him an _are you kidding me _look.

"That's what I've been trying to do this whole time."

Robin held his stare.

Switch sighed, "Whatever. My name is Switch-Scythe, and this is Lobo."

The armored wolf crept from behind Robin, who preceded to leap three feet away in surprise.

"Don't ask me how he got in here. I don't know how he does half the stuff he does. Or why."

Lobo gave a wolfish grin to Robin, then sat next to the ambassador.

Switch scratched behind his partner's ears, "I am a member of the scythe-wielders, an order that serves the twilight. We seek to balance our two rival factions chaos and control. An agent of one of them, we don't know which, has corrupted this world's timeline. In order to repair it, I need to first find the agent and destroy it."

The room stayed silent.

Starfire spoke first, "By worlds, do you mean planets?"

Switch shook his head, "No. I mean other _worlds_, that includes this entire universe."

"So how many worlds are their?" Asked Robin.

"Depends on how many creators there are. And that's an infinite number."

"Creators?"

"Yes. They create the world, but only influence the timeline. They have no control over you or anyone or anything else."

The room became silent again as the information sank in.

"I'm guessing you don't believe me."

"Why would we?"

"Oh, come on!" Switch scoffed, "She's an alien, she's the daughter of a demon, he's a cyborg, and he can turn into animals! How is _this_ not believable?"

Switch gestured to the other four titans as he said this. Robin just gave him a look for the fifth time.

The ambassador sighed.

"What can I do to prove this to you?" He asked regretfully. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Quod nomen patris mei?" Raven interrogated in Latin.

"Switch replied without hesitation, "Trigon."

Raven's eyes went wide, and a force wrapped around Switch's neck.

He was lifted up high into the air as the girl began shouting at him, "DAEMONIUM! Unde scis haec?!"

Switch broke her grip and shouted back,"Petistis et respondi!"

Raven picked up the couch with her energy and chucked it at Switch.

The sofa split into two when it made contact with him.

Raven stood there, seething in anger.

When the dust settled, Switch was still standing. He was now holding a long, mechanical looking scythe. It was a butterfly-knife scythe, of his own design.

With a swift, dexterous movement the weapon folded up and was hung at his belt.

Switch gave Raven a cold stare before speaking again, "Don't ask a question if you don't want to hear the correct answer."

He could hear her mumbling curses in various languages under her breath.

Star fire asked a second question, "How many zorkgaks does it to flog a hafgar?"

Switch looked the talmeranian over.

Of all the titans she posed the biggest threat, and could prove to be a small challenge.

A very, very small challenge.

"Flagnar."

Everyone in the room just stared at the ambassador.

"Ok, now there are only two people on this planet that know that 'joke'" commented Cyborg.

Robin nodded, "I admit, I'm surprised that you knew the answer to that." The leader let his staff down a bit, "Ask him another one Starfire."

The girl cleared her throat, "Un ta e sigoak lamn na oh?"

Switch raised an eyebrow, "I only know that joke because I watched the episode you said it in. I don't know your whole language." Beast Boy spoke this time, "Wait, we have a _TV show_? How come no one told me about this!" He looked at everyone in bewilderment and waited for someone to explain.

"You don't _have _a TV show" said Switch, "You _are _a TV show."

* * *

Raven stood on the roof of titan's tower with her hood down, the burning light of sunrise washing over the sorceress' pale skin.

Tonight had been a strange one, that was for sure. She still did not understand some of what the boy named "Switch-Scythe" had said. Frankly she didn't care.

He knew a secret that she had kept hidden for a lifetime, one that gave her pain everyday.

"What did you ask him?"

Raven turned in surprise to see Robin walking towards her.

She looked back to the golden sky with an ashen expression, "Nothing. It was that nothing."

"_Nothing_ doesn't make you throw a sofa at someone."

Raven put her hood back up, "Not now Robin. I don't want to talk about it."

Her friend nodded and head back inside, "When your ready, you can always talk to me." Raven did not respond.

The sun was at its full strength now, celestial warmth flowing over her.

The dark girl stood there for a while. Taking in the soft glow.

_I do not belive we have been properly introduced._

Raven groaned and whipped around, "I _said _I don't want to talk about it!"

There was no one there.

_I merely wish to make a proper acquaintance with you Raven._

"Where are you? Who's talking to me?"

From a shadow cast by a radio antennae, a large wolf with gleaming silver armor stalked out.

"You..."

_If you had not heard already, my name is Lobo._

The dire wolf lowered the front half of his body, sticking out one paw and curling the other as if to take a bow.

_I mean no hostility. Only to apologize for my partner's... behavior._

Raven gave him a cold stare, "Were you there when he killed Slade?"

The wolf grunted, _Yes, are you upset that he chose to reveal himself in such a manner?_

"No. We all hated Slade. He was a criminal."

_A criminal? That is all you can say about him? My partner came up with _much _more descriptive insults._

_"_Oh?"

_'A pathetic waste of life' 'Deserves to be slaughtered like a pig' 'Absolute low of humanity'_

The wolf grinned, _And that is leaving out the curse words._

The sorceress sighed, "Well at least he's not an enemy."

The two just looked at each other.

_Switch means well with his actions. He wants to help you not hurt you._

"I'm well aware of that." Raven took a stance of defiance, "But that doesn't mean we're going to be his friends."

Lobo gave a wolfish cackle, _And yet that is one of the biggest aspects of this world..._

"What?"

_Oh, nothing. But remember, there may come a time when you must make a choice that is neither right nor wrong, but neccessary._

Lobo started seeping back into the shadows.

_Also, did you notice that I did not speak a single word?_

Rave was left confounded by that statement.

She had not noticed at all.


	2. Serious discussions in an odd place

Switch-Scythe sat on the bottom step of the stainless steel stairs that went down to the basement of titan's tower. In the pitch black he could not see a thing, but could sense everything around him.

A rat scuddled between two crates, curious about the new inhabitant of the underground storage area. A spider gave no care to the things around it and continued to spin its web. A fly struggled in that web.

The Teen Titans had agreed to let him stay here, even offered him the guest room. He had rejected the gesture of false kindness. He preffered to sit in the silent comfort of the shadows, where his thoughts were most clear.

The ambassador had done his best to explain who he was. One of the three scythe-wielders, the other two being Crepusulum, the gaurd of the twilight, and Samoht, the keeper of the twilight.

They and their enemies, Chaos and Control, were super-beings compared to the teenage superheroes. A battle between Switch and an agent could be intense enough to level a whole city just from the crossfire. He had done it before, too.

But that was a time long ago.

Switch felt hot breath roll down his neck. "I'm glad you know how to brush your teeth, mutt."

_And I am grateful that you know how to use yours, you sadistic bastard._

The scythe-wielder laughed, "True. I guess only my dog should eat the ones I kill."

_That was once, Switch, it is not like you live off the flesh of others._

"I live off will alone. That's all I need."

_As do I, but an occasional meal is also good for the mind if not for the body. Keeps away the madness._

"Then eating would be in vain for me, Lobo." The ambassador scoffed.

_Oh, shut up you stubborn-_

Switch heard Lobo sniff the air.

_The shape-shifter is watching us._

"Yes, I know. And I've been watching him too."

Switch looked towards the general direction of the rat, "If I willingly sit in complete darkness don't you think I would have some other way to sense what is around me?"

There was the sound of cells rearranging, "Aw, man!"

"Hm. I expected you to run away."

"Me? Run? What do you think I am, chicken?"

"A green one, actually."

"Ha ha."

"Whatever. Did Robin send you down here?"

"No, I, um, I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Then why were you hiding?"

"Because... I don't know."

"If you want to ask a question just ask it. And if no one gives you an answer then figure it our yourself."

Beast Boy's voice could be heard as he grumbled under his breath.

"Are one of the good guy's?"

Switch went silent.

He had been told many would ask that question in almost every world he visited. He had also been told to reply with, "No."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not one of the good guys."

"Sooo... you're one of the bad guys?"

"No."

"So you're a good guy then?"

"I'm neither."

"Huh? How can you not be good or bad?"

Switch groaned, he had explained this a million times before to some very stubborn people.

"I am a member of the twilight, which is a faction that serves necessary actions. We are neither right nor wrong. We are the middle ground."

Beast Boy was quiet for a minute before responding with, "Wut?"

The ambassador sighed, "Okay, how about this. You're walking down the street, you're just a normal person with no superpowers or anything. You see a woman being assaulted by a man and you immediately think of two options: Either run away or help the woman. Which do you choose?"

"Help the chick, duh."

"How do you help her?"

"Beat the crud outta the bad guy!"

"Exactly."

"But what does this have to do with, _necessity reaction?_"

"It's _necessary action_, and this is where that comes in. A third option, one you didn't think of at first, would be to kill the man assaulting the woman."

"...That seems pretty bad."

"But it helped the woman, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"But what?"

"It just doesn't seem right to me."

"It's not supposed to. Not to anyone. Because it's neither wrong nor right. It's _necessary."_

A third voice spoke, "On my planet we would call this flooknaug, the act of hurting but not hurting."

Switch, Lobo, and Beast Boy all jumped at the sudden apearance of the young talmeranian.

* * *

Starfire, Switch-Scythe, Beast Boy and Lobo now sat in the basement of titan's tower. Starfire was petting Lobo, which the wolf thoroughly enjoyed, while Switch told Beast Boy about the creatures from his old world.

"You see, a _Crepuscus _doesn't use any of the five senses that all other beasts have come to rely on. It just _feels _what is around it. In fact learning to do that was part of my training when I became a Scythe-Wielder.

"What else did you have to do?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Many, many things. But the first test is by far the hardest."

"What's that?"

Switch looked down, "Something that I still question to this very day."

_I would not ask him questions about his past, shape-shifter and other-worlder. _Lobo spoke to Starfire and Beast boy alone. The two had already been informed about the dire wolf's telepathy.

_Is it not a good one? _asked Starfire.

_That is for sure. Though I do not know the details._

_It seems to sadden him._

_Yes, yes it does..._

"Hey, you alright?" asked Beast Boy, who cleared had not heard what Lobo just said.

Switch shook his head clear, "Yes, yes I'm alright." He looked at the green boy then to the talmeranian, "You know, you two have gotten friendly awfully quick."

Starfire smiled, "We are hosts and you are our guest! Did you expect us to be rude?"

"After how I handled Slade, yes."

The basement went silent.

Starfire coughed, "Yes, um, well I guess one _could _expect a rather negative reaction after that."

Switch realised what he had just said, "Er, well, I mean I kinda just barged in. I also got your couch cut in half."

Beast Boy gave the ambassador a slap on the back, "Nah, don't worry about! It was Raven who threw a fit at you."

A fourth voice spoke, "Yes, but it was _him _who aggravated her."

Lobo, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Switch all jumped at the sudden appearance of Robin.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the ground, breathing slightly harder than normal, "Okay, how many times is that going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Long story", replied Switch, "But yes it is true that I caused her to get angry with me."

Robin looked at Switch, "What was it she asked you?"

The ambassador went stiff, "That is not my place to say. It would be better if you asked her yourself."

Robin just gave him a look before moving on, "Anyways, what are you all doing down here?"

Starfire floated up to her friend, "Oh it is wonderful Robin, we have been down here for the past half-of-an-hour while our friend Switch shared in good conversing with us." she smiled happily after saying this.

"Yeah, this guy's actually pretty cool. Tell him what you told me, Switch. About necessity reaction and all that jaz." said Beast Boy.

Switch gave a look of mortification, "I don't want to explain all of that again."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm actually curious now as to what you talked to Beast Boy about. Explain."

The scythe-wielder sighed, and told about the same example and explanation of the philosophy of the twilight.

Robin was quiet for a moment. This was probably only somewhat familiar to him. "It's like what we do, almost."

Starfire and Beast Boy both gave a look of confusion. "How is that so?" asked the young girl.

"We protect people by fighting criminals, yes, but we do it in a way that requires violence in some form or another. I wish I didn't have to hurt people like Adonis or Freakshow, but it's we got to do."

Switch looked at Robin, "Interesting..."

The titan looked at the ambassador, "Well atleast that's what I noticed."

Switch shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the stairs, "It's a good observation, I never though you guys that way."

"What y'all talkin' about down here?" spoke a fifth voice.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Lobo, and Switch all jumped at the sudden appearance of Cyborg.

"Oh, _come on!_" yelled Switch, "How many times is this going to happen?!"

Cyborg just gave him a look, "I don't know what you're yappin' about, but we got a situation downtown."

"Who?" asked Robin.

"Adonis."

* * *

Raven walked through the hallways of titan's tower, heading to her room.

The dark girl was completely focused on getting rest, which she deserved.

Just then the alarm went off.

Raven's drowsiness vanished almost instantly, and she pulled her hood up for combat.

The sorcerress levitated down the hallway to meet up with the rest of her group, praying to Azarath that the boy would not be brought along.


	3. A really bad idea

A large red metal exo-suit rampaged through the streets of Jump city, the pilot being a dumb teenager who called himself 'Adonis'.

Switch watched from the top of a skyscraper as Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin closed in on the self-entitled villian. For some reason or another Raven was running late, and the ambassador was keeping an eye out for her appearance.

Starfire began the assault by unleashing a hail of starbolts that struck Adonis at random, this provided the perfect distraction for Beast Boy to come in as a charging rhinoceros. He plowed through parked cars with the force of a freight-train, sending the armored criminal flying into a nearby gas station.

There was no explosion, thankfully, but when Adonis got back up the scythe-wielder noticed a gas pipe hissing as it released highly combustible vapors.

If there was so much as a spark the whole plot would be leveled in an instant, taking many innocent lives. Switch was no hero, but letting something like this happen would not fare too well with his new allies.

"My turn."

* * *

Raven flew through the city, weaving between buildings and dodging a couple of antenae poles. She was searching eagerly for her friends, hoping to clear her head by giving a good thrashing to who or whatever was causing trouble.

After a while she began to hear the usual sounds of the city being torn up in battle, and headed in that direction.

* * *

Robin leaped over Beast Boy and began running towards Adonis. It was here that he planned to finish the guy off.

The titan leader sprinted towards the downed foe, spinning his metal staff in preparation.

Behind him, he heard Cyborg come charging up with him. Good, his partner would make this _much _easier.

"Cyborg, on my signal I want you to-"

KAKAKAKAKABOOOOOOOM

* * *

Raven stopped mid-flight at the sound of a large explosion coming from the next block, a mushroom cloud rolling up into the sky.

"What the?"

A large piece of shrapnel flew by an inch from her face, the steaming hot metal singing her dark hair. This prompted her to move at top speed to the source of the explosion.

When Raven arrived she was surprised to see her friends completely unharmed. Robin and Cyborg were standing only thirty feet from the charred wreckage of a gas station. Both of them were staring in shock at the ruined building.

Raven looked toward it as well, and was dumbfounded by what she saw. "Holy..."

The boy named Switch-Scythe was standing in the center of a large crater, at least what was left of him. His corpse was a statue of charcoal, ash trailing off into the wind.

Starfire flew up next to Raven, "Look, the people!". She pointed towards a large crowd of people that were all laying on the ground as if asleep.

Raven's mouth hung open as she saw the armored wolf carrying one last civilian and placing them down gently. She flew over to the wolf, "What the heck happened here?!"

_My partner... miscalculated. _He looked towards the remains of his friend. _Shame. That must have been a lot of unnecessary pain._

"What did he do?"

_Switch was able to protect these people from the explosion by absorbing it._

"Abosrbing it?"

_Eating it, basically._

* * *

Switch jumped off the tower once he saw Robin and Cyborg moving towards Adonis.

The ambassador fell twenty stories, cracking the ground with this landing.

Time halted.

Switch sprinted over to the gas station, and inspected the leaking pipe. It was a thin copper rod, an inch in diameter, but the air already reeked with the smell of flammable fuels.

There were about thirty civilians within the possible blast radius of this hazard, all staring with frozen expressions of shock at the giant red metal suit that had landed on a sedan. "Lobo, get these people out of here."

_Moving._

The wolf came in and began biting everyone on the neck before carrying them to a safer location. His fangs contained a venom that could put people to sleep in an instant, this helped with making sure there were no unwanted witnesses of the scythe-wielder's business in this world. The two would be long gone before they all woke up.

Switch stood there thinking how to best handle this situation, everything else around him suspended in slower time frame. He noticed that Adonis was in a position suggesting he was about to get back up, his armor grinding against the frame of the car he was lying on. Upon closer inspection, he saw three bright red rays shooting out from where a gear was making contact with the hood. Sparks.

"Crap."

The air a centimeter away from them was distorted by heavy amounts of kerosene, propane, and gasoline vapors. Even with his speed and strength, there was nothing Switch could do to prevent a crater replacing half a block.

"Lobo, once you've moved all the civilians I want you to stay away from here was well."

_What are you planning?_

"Something really stupid."

The wolf picked up the last person, and sprinted away.

Switch looked at the gas pipe, than back at the sparks. There was only one way to do this. Suppression.

"Damn it, this is going to hurt a lot."

The scythe-wielder put his mouth on the end of the copper pipe.

* * *

Raven stared at the wolf in shock. "How can you be so _complacent_!" Her mind was just beginning to process what she was seeing.

_What do you mean?_

"He just- he just.." The dark girl was at a loss for words. She just stared at the burnt out husk of the scythe-wielder. "He just died..."

_Died? Far from it, my lady._

_"_What?"

_Watch._

Raven looked back at Switch's body. It was changing.

Dust and ash began swirling around in a vortex of shadow, swallowing up the ambassador. It wrapped around him in suit of darkness, then began peeling away like a cocoon.

Underneath, Switch-Scythe had been returned to his former state. Only his black long coat was missing.

_That, is the power of a scythe-wielder._

Raven's mouth hung open in awe, and she drew her hood back to get a better look at the boy who just reconstructed himself with Azarath knows what.

The boy stiffened his body, taking in a deep breath while stretching well-toned muscles and tendons. His physic was not extremely muscular, but conditioned enough for battle.

The sorcerress could now see the boy's face. He had pale skin, his eyes were a deep almost deathly silver, and his hair was black as night.

Raven shook her head as she realised she had been looking over his body a little too intensely.

The others ran up to Switch, and she joined them.

Robin was the first to speak, "How-Wha-What was _that?!"_

The ambassador grinned, "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me."

Beast Boy jumped right in front of him, "Duuuude! That was awesome! You just, were, like BOOM, and then you were like swooooosh, and then you were like 'what now brah'!"

Cyborg slapped him on the back with approval, "I've seen some crazy stuff, but this one takes the cake. The whole bakery probably."

Switch looked at him, then Robin, then Beast Boy. He turned his face away, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

Switch looked back at the three, his face contorted with anger. "DO NOT SAY THAT!"

Everyone went silent.

Starfire came forward, and put a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, what is wrong?"

Switch slapped her hand away, and shouted back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The young talmeranian retreated in fear, standing behind Robin.

The boy wonder held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, take it easy! She- _we _didn't even do anything!"

Switch gave him a death stare, "Do not praise me for my sin." Just then the ambassador disappeared in a flash.

Lobo was still there, and he walked up to the confused teens, _Forgive my brother. He does not take kindly to those who show him appreciation._

The wolf vanished then, leaving the group of four dumbstruck.

Raven stood in the shadow of an alley, having moved there the second she had seen hostility in the ambassador's eyes.

For some reason she failed to understand, she felt sorry for the boy.

* * *

In the woods at the edge of the city, Switch reappeared.

"RAAWWWRRGH!"

The ambassador drew his butterfly-knife-scythe, and sliced through three trees.

"I am not worthy of forgiveness, I am not damned for punishment!" he began reciting the many analogies of the twilight.

"I am not a hero, I am not a villain!" five more pines went down.

"I am neither sane nor sin!" a large cedar crashed through the branches of an oak.

"I am the middle ground, the angel of steel! I am-!"

_ENOUGH!_

Switch halted his assault on the forest.

The armored wolf approached him aggressively, letting out a deep primal growl.

_You act as if a child would! Look around you!_

The ambassador assessed the damage he had done, hundreds of trees were now flattened.

"It doesn't matter. They are just trees."

_But what if they hadn't been trees, what if they had been _people!

Switch kept his tongue at that.

_You need to accept the fact that people are going to reward you for your actions, whether you want them to or not. You are not being generous by denying their praises, you are being an ASS!_

_"_I do not give a care! They won't remember me anyways, so what does it matter how I treat them!"

The wolf went silent at this, and the two just stared at each other.

Just then, a huge boulder came flying out of nowhere. It smashed into the ground right in front of the ambassador who looked back to see where the thing had come from.

"Remember me, shrimp?" said Adonis.

Switch watched the armored jock jump of the edge of a rocky cliff, crushing a maple tree with his landing.

The armor was a complete mess. Shrapnel stuck, gears bent at unfavorable angles, and the hydraulics were grinding with stress.

"I don't know how you survived that, but one things for sure-" Adonis pumped his metal fists, "You are _not _going to survive this."

The ambassador looked over the foe, his expression turning comical. After a minute he broke out in laughter.

Adonis was stumped by this, and attempted to re-impose a serious conversation, "Laugh all you want, I'm gonna crush you like a bug!"

Switch just kept laughing, bending over to take a breath at times, eventually wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hahahahaaaa! You are quite honestly one of the _stupidest _people I have ever met!" mocked the scythe-wielder.

"What?"

"You mech-suit is in complete disrepair, first off" Switch stated with a giggle, "And did you even _see _me just now?"

"Uh... yeah why?"

"I probably just cut through over ten thick, fully grown trees like there were butter! I could slice through your armor like it wasn't even there!"

"Well... um..."

"On top of that, I am in a _very _aggressive state right now. That includes poor judgement. You wasted your element of surprise, you could have taken me out and I wouldn't even know what hit me!" the ambassador chuckled some more.

Adonis just shook his head, "Whatever! I'm still gonna crush you!"

"Oh, really?"

Switch's expression went from comical to outright psychotic. His eyes began to lose their color, becoming black orbs in his pale face.

"What the-?!"

"Oh, no, little brat, it is I who is going to show you true pain."

Great tentacles of shadow shot out from behind him, and a cloud of blackness fell over the both of them.

Adonis could not see a thing, and tried to move out of the thick blanket of smog.

A thin, raspy voice snaked through the air and into his ears, "Most assume that those who use the powers of shadow are the one's who serve evil."

Adonis searched desperately for the source of the words.

"But they are the ones who possess the powers of destruction and ruin. _We _are the masters of the darkness. The scythe-wielders."

"What the hell's going on?!" Adonis was clutched by an overwhelming fear, he couldn't control it.

"Something you cannot comprehend, something you can never comprehend!"

Adonis was struck by an invisible force that sent him face-first into the dirt. He lay there, breathing heavily with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Because you are _nothing_! You can never be anything other than _nothing_! You are ignorant, stupid, cocky, unworthy of the pleasures of life and the rest of death!"

Adonis curled in the fetal position, the insults seeping into his mind like polluted water.

"OH GOD KILL ME NOW!"

The only thing he could think of was how he was so worthless, pathetic, insignificant, stupid, unintelligent, hopeless...

* * *

Switch watched as Adonis cried like a baby on the ground, his face now void of color.

The ambassador grinned, he took much joy in using his abilities to make his enemies feel as they should. He could not control someone's emotions, but he had a great skill in influencing them.

He smiled with pure joy at the sight of it, the pain in the brat's eyes, the fear in his pathetic little tears.

_I think you broke him._

"It'll wear off in an hour or two, let's just hope he doesn't try anything again."

"You could have just thrown him in prison!"

The scythe-wielder and the wolf both whipped around as Raven came flying up the hill, anger in her eyes.

"You could have just captured him, and given him to the police!"

The dark girl went straight up to Switch, shoving her face in his.

"Instead you have to be a sadistic _bastard_ and almost destroy his mind!"

The two stared at each other, both with expressions of aggression.

Switch retorted, "I know my strength, sorceress, I am not a fool to take away someone's will." He took a defensive stance, "_That _would be the actions of someone who serves chaos.

Raven let out an "Ugh" and levitated over to the boy wallowing in his own tears.

"What did you do to him, exactly?"

"I polluted his mind with doubt. His mind will eventually forget about it from the shock, the brat won't remember a thing."

"Stop calling him that!"

"What? It's what he is."

"So are you any better, by insulting him and making him hate himself?"

Switch was taken aback by this statement, "Well, I, uh..."

Raven gave him a cold look.

The ambassador looked away, "Whatever. Doesn't matter now." He walked over to Adonis and picked up the boy, mech suit and all.

Raven's eyes went wide, "Just what _is _your power anyway?"

Switch grinned, "The power of those who serve death."


	4. A higher form of war

Author's Message-

As you can tell, I'm doing a lot of scrapping and rewriting. My apologies, but I hope you enjoy the new version.

* * *

When Adonis had been discreetly turned into the authorities, which consisted of duct-taping his mouth shut while Switch and Raven stuffed him through a whole dug into a jail cell, the two teens and the wolf made their way back to Titans tower.

Lobo had disappeared in an alley, so Switch and Raven were left alone. The ambassador jumped across buildings while the sorceress levitated alongside him.

"I still say that was overkill."

"Like I said, he'll forget about everything. Including the incident with gas station. You saw him when he fell asleep, that guy was _out_ _cold_."

Raven frowned, "Just don't do that again. It's wrong."

"Are these words coming from experience?"

The sorceress stopped mid-flight, "What do you mean?"

Switch debated on his next statement while skidding to a halt, "What you did to Doctor Light?"

Raven's expression turned to one of bewilderment, "How do you know so much about me? About everything in this, _world_?"

"I learn everything I can before I enter a world. The history, the rules, the characters, etcetera."

The girl's cheeks went hot red, "_Everything?"_

Switch smiled, "I'm not an invader of privacy, Raven, I only observe the timeline."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, then." Her expression turned morbid, "So you know what's going to happen soon, and how I am involved."

Switch nodded, "Yes. And I promise you, Trigon's power is nothing compared to my strength."

Raven gave a weak smile, "I hope so, I hope so..."

The pair continued on their way to the tower, both aware of the ultimate doom that was soon to fall upon this world.

* * *

Switch rung the doorbell for the fifth time. No one answered.

"Maybe they went out for pizza?" suggested Raven.

The ambassador sighed, "Do you have a key?"

The girl shook her head, "I left in kind of a hurry"

"Well, then, you're going to be my witness."

"What?"

Switch raised his right leg, cocked it back, and took in a deep breath.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

The scythe-wielder extended his leg at mach 2, straight into the large double doors. They went flying down the main hallway, knocking over a couple chairs and lodging themselves in the walls and ceiling.

Raven just stood there with her mouth agape, disbeleif in her eyes. "I am _not _going to defend you on this."

"Can't you just move them back?"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to break them!"

"Oh well. Come on, let's go inside."

Raven sighed, and followed.

"Besides" said Switch, "I don't think anyone's gonna try and attack your base after they saw me do _that._"

"Whatever."

The two made their way into the smaller hallways, and eventually into the main living room.

The TV was on, but the screen was displaying static.

"Oh, look, the salt & pepper show." Switch looked at Raven expectantly.

The dark girl kept a poker face, "Amusing." She sat down at the kitchen bar.

Switch sighed, and plopped down on the couch. He looked himself over, noticing that his long coat was still missing. _Wonder where that thing went._

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to rest.

After a minute, though, he felt a hair tickle his nose. The ambassador opened his eyes to see Raven standing over him.

"Ummm... Can I help you?"

"Didn't you split this couch in half?"

Switch looked at the piece of furniture that had once been in two pieces the day before.

"Yes, yes I did..."

"MUMBO JUMBO!"

Before Raven could even react Switch was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her that blocked a huge blast of fire and heat. The sounds of explosions and debris flying everywhere was muffled as her ears were covered.

The next moment she saw of Switch standing in front of her, his back was fleshy from burnt skin, muscle and bone. She could see his spine move as he whipped out his scythe, his muscles contorting and spewing red liquid. The image would forever be engraved into her mind.

* * *

Raven swam out of unconsciousness, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing that came to her senses was the smell of ash and fire, then that of her burnt hair.

She sat up quickly when the memories of fire came back to her in a flash. The sorceress checked all over her body only to find that she had in fact come out completely unharmed. Only her blue-black hair had been singed.

The teen hero looked around at what was once the Titans tower living room. All that remained was a crater of warped metal and debris. The thing formed a gaping whole in the tower, from which she looked over Jump city.

This sight horrified her.

Craters, fires, explosions all devastated it. It was as if a war had been recently fought. Then Raven noticed that buildings, ranging from stores to skyscrapers, looked like they had been ripped from their foundations and landed half a mile away.

"What... happened?" She must have been out for days, possibly weeks, but then how had she not died of starvation or thirst?

"Your friend... Switchy... happened..." an exasperated voice came from behind Raven, and she whipped around to it's source.

There she witnessed the contorted abomination that was once Mumbo Jumbo, the thief/magician. She could only describe his body to be a chaotic form that hurt her eyes to look at.

"...Mumbo?"

The villain chuckled a little but then went into coughing fits. He was clearly not in good shape. "I had been told of the ambassador's power, even though he was one of the weakest scythe-wielders, but this was pretty frickin' ridiculous..."

Mumbo flexed his hand where a white glove had melted into the skin, and small fire ball appeared. The heat radiating off of it made Raven's brow sweat. "Maybe... this... will weaken him..."

Mumbo raised his hand, and Raven tried to summon her magic but her body was too exhausted. She was completely helpless.

Then, all of a sudden, Mumbo stopped as he heard a sonic boom in the distance as something broke the sound barrier. The villain turned in the direction of the city, his face contorting in fear and anger, "NNNNOOOOOO!"

Raven looked over to see, and out of nowhere a streak of light shot into titans tower at mach one-hundred, smacking into Mumbo and creating a new crater in the tower.

When the dust settled, the sorceress could see Switch, his body covered in gashes and burns, most of his skin had fallen off. He held up Mumbo by scythe, which was stuck under the magician's ribs. Raven watched in terror as the ambassador rip out the rib cage, blood and guts and bone flying everywhere. There was tearing and ripping sound accompanied by a blood curdling scream.

Switch dropped the lump of flesh, dropping his scythe. His breathing was ragged and his wounds were only beginning to close up. He looked over to Raven, "Now you know, the war I fight." The scythe-wielder dropped to his knees, then collapsed to the floor.


	5. A troubled past

Raven twitched her nose as a piece of ash tickled her upper lip. She was still in the crater that had once been the living room of titan's tower, the smell of burnt metal, debris, and flesh still hung heavily in the air.

She sat on her knees, next to a comatose Switch. His body was beginning to show signs of regeneration. Faster then a normal human's, but not instant. His back was still torn up and burnt, the muscles shedding dead skin. It was a grizzly sight, but Raven could not help but watch with a strange interest.

_The power of those who serve death._

The image of Switch tearing apart Mumbo was still fresh in Raven's mind, but that did not sway her worrying about him. The magician had become incredibly powerful, powerful enough to combat Switch on his level. But how? Where had he all of a sudden gotten this from?

Not that it mattered anyway, the villain's corpse was rotting over in the corner.

Raven reached under Switch and rolled him over so he was facing up. Fortunately his front was a bit better than his back. Though the fact half of his face was burnt off did not look too good.

She held out her hand, and gave the slightest touch to his cheek that was still there. It twitched, witch meant that he was still alive. The sorceress let out a sigh of relief.

"Raven!" called out a familiar voice. She turned to the blown out door to see her friends, Robin at the front per usual.

Starfire swooped down and cupped Raven's face in her hands, "Are you all right? Did the mumbo-of-the-jumbo harm you?"

Raven calmly moved away the talmaranian's hands, "No, I'm fine. Switch, he..."

The girl looked back at the boy, "He protected me..."

_Well of course he did_. Came a familiar telepathic voice.

Lobo limped through the doorway, his armor was scratched and bent, and one of his hind legs had a deep gash.

_Just because we do not believe in a right or wrong does not mean we have our own sense of morals._

Raven put on a look of confusion, "Wait, you don't what?"

_Nevermind. How is my partner?_

"He's healing, but I think we should take him to a hospital."

_There is nothing they could do for him._

"Well, it's the least we could do after... wait what exactly did happen?"

Robin spoke up, "According to Lobo the "agent of chaos" Switch talked about did something called "merging" with Mumbo."

Raven look to Lobo, hoping for a better explanation.

_Yes, he merged his... "soul" with the __illusionist in order to hide himself. That was how Mumbo gained chaotic powers._

Raven nodded, this explained a lot.

"I think I got knocked out when Mumbo attacked the tower, how long were they fighting?"

_A few hours, at most. These confrontations do not normally last long in slower time_ _frames._

Raven's eyes went the size of dinner plates, and her mouth hung open in shock.

"N-not even a day? But the whole city was almost destroyed!"

Cyborg cut in, "Trust me, Ray, we were all pretty shocked too. But these guys are in a whole different ball park than us."

It was here Beast Boy added to the conversation, "Yeah, I mean they were like chuckin' cars and and boats and smashing through everything and dukin' it out like crazy!"

Robin translated, "Both of them could pick up five to ten story buildings, as well as be hit by them. Switch was literally knocked out of _orbit_ and got right back up when he landed."

Raven felt herself tipping over, and put her hand out on the floor for support. The other went to her head. Starfire put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right, my friend?"

The sorceress nodded, and stood up. "Where were you guys anyways? I thought you'd gone to the tower?"

_I summoned them to me when I felt the agent's presence, but it blocked my communication to Switch and you. I do not know how it achieved this though._

"What were you guys doing when they were fighting?"

Robin chimed in, "Evacuating civilians, Switch was trying his best to keep the fight in the air but..."

Raven nodded. "It doesn't matter, he saved us and that's that."

_Remember, Raven, Switch is not some hero-_

Raven snapped at the wolf, "Well today he was! Quit berating me with your philosophies!"

Lobo went silent.

Cyborg walked over and picked up Switch's limp body, and gasped, "Is he...?"

Raven shook her head, "No, but he's pretty much in a coma. Let's get him to a hospital."

* * *

The sorceress sat in Switch's room with her legs crossed and her cheek resting on her hand. Visiting hours were well over, but she had made herself invisible with a quick spell and was keeping watch over the Ambassador.

Lobo was there too, curled up on the floor with and keeping tabs on the door. His head and ears would perk up every time a nurse entered to check up on the new patient, unable to see them both.

The IV machine beeped, and the breathing mask over Switch's mouth fogged up whenever he exhaled. Wires and tubes and a whole menagerie of medical equipment covered his body. It was obvious that Lobo did not enjoy seeing his brother like this, occasionally he would walk over and paw at the boy while whining.

The other Titans were busy organizing the city-wide clean up, but Raven was both physically and mentally incompetent to do anything right now. She just wanted to make sure this kid, who had almost been killed, was okay. After all, he did take the force of a meteor for her.

Just then a thought came to her. "Does Switch have any family? Friends?"

_I would tread lightly on that topic. He has yet to even share with me the full story of his past._

"Where does he come from? A world like this?"

_No, he was __born in the void. A sort of "non-existence" prison for anyone or anything that is immortal or otherwise indestructible to scythe-wielders._

"Non-existence?"

_Yes. Supposedly nothing was supposed to exist in the void, but when it started being filled with prisoners a world eventually formed itself. Switch has only told me that he was born in it and escaped by fighting certain... powerful entities._

"Like?"

_The only two you would know are Zeus, king of the gods, and Lucifer, the anti-christ._

Raven sat there, in silence, letting this new knowledge sink in. "He _fought_ them?"

_He destroyed them_.

...

Raven leaned forward and rubbed her eyes. Who exactly _was_ this guy?

_Of course, in reality itself, there are many different manifestations of these two beings. He just happened to kill the two that had been thrown in the void._

"If he was born there, then who are his parents?"

_Only Samoht, the one who found Switch when he escaped the void and trained him, knows that. And he does not care to share the information._

Raven mulled over all that she had just taken in. If he had managed to kill a god and a devil, before he was even a scythe-wielder apparently, then what kind of power did this agent of chaos have? Or... had Switch been holding back?

"Did Switch use the full extent of his power against this agent?"

_He said he was, but I doubt that was his limit. I often sense he is hiding something._

Raven looked back to Switch, now starting to conceptualize what was going on. _Now you know, the war I fight._

"What kind of war _is_ this?"

Lobo raised his head, _In this war there is no right or wrong. No greater good. No battle between darkness or light. Only the three factions, control, chaos, and middleground._


End file.
